durisfandomcom-20200215-history
Monk
Monk = Monks are practitioners of ancient martial arts which allows them to be lethal adversaries without the benefit of cumbersome weaponry. Their hands and feet are deadly weapons in themselves, and monks are trained to use their body in harmony with their minds to destroy their enemies. Monks are required to be strong and nimble of body as well as very quick witted to successfully practice their art. In addition to being formidable opponents in hand-to-hand combat, monks have also mastered the ability to use certain specialized "chants" in and out of battle. Their chants further enhance the monk's abilities in and out of battle. Monks are a remort class attainable only after proving themselves as Clerics first by achieving 1000 epics, and offering 5,000 platinum to the teacher Dada, for him to accept and train you as his new pupil. Be careful choosing your race as a cleric, the teacher has been known to be racists to some. Also their hitpoints are atrocious, so be careful when picking a Gnome. Allowable Remort races * Human * Gnome * Githzerai Equipment usage Monks fall under a unique set of restrictions for equipment. Since monks rely on using their bodies as their weapons, they cannot afford to have any part of them weighted down by cumbersome armor or clothing. Therefore anything worn by monks must be light. However, strong Monks can wear slightly heavier garments. Monks usually favor very light warrior equipment to assist them in combat. See also * Chants * Classes * Fighter * Monk Skills Allowed races None. Innate abilities *evasion (obtained at level 36) *calming '*' Designates passive ability. Specializations Red Dragon Elaphidist Specializations Red dragon = A monk specialized in the Way of the Dragon is usually referred to as a Red Dragon. They focus on abilities derived of the power and might of the ancient dragons. The abilities of the followers of the this path manifest themselves in four different ways. Innates ; 36th level: Mind of Dragon, Evasion (Targeted Spells) Skills ; 31st level: Springleap (enhanced) ; 46th level: Fist of Dragon ; 51st level: Heroism (enhanced) Elaphidist = A follower of this path of training focuses on emulating the movement of the snake in attempt to enhance speed, mental focus and precision. They will strike at neural knots crippling their opponents or lash out in a flurry of blows. Their extreme control will also enable them to avoid larger magical attacks by twisting out of the way. Innates ; Level 46: Evasion (Area Spells) ; Level 51: Pressure Points (Enhanced) Skills ; Level 31: Flurry of Blows ; Level 36: Heroism (Enhanced) ; level 46: Tiger Palm Base Class Skills Monk skills = The following is a list of all skills available to the Monk class: Skills ; 1st level: Awareness, Bandage, Blindfighting, Chant, Climb, Dodge, Dragonpunch, Feign Death, First Aid, Fishing, Kick, Martial Arts, Mine, Retreat, Roundkick, Safe Fall, Springleap, Swim, Switch Opponents, Unarmed Damage ; 10th level: Combination Attack Chants ; 1st level: Heroism, Diamond Soul, Calm ; 10th level: Quivering Palm ; 15th level: Buddha Palm ; 20th level: Regenerate ; 21st level: Chi Purge